Talk:Yono
Suggested Changes Just re-watched the episode a few days ago, and a couple of things occurred to me as I was looking over the article. I didn't want to just change them as I'm new around here and still getting used to things. I realize some of this may be speculation on my part, and I'm trying to keep an open mind about things that aren't stated or shown outright. So I was hoping for some feedback on the following ideas. *Where is this "red shirt" thing coming from? Yono's clothing is clearly purple with gold trim in the version I saw. The bulk of episode does occur at night, but it isn't so dark that you'd ever mistake purple with red. *I think calling Hana Yono's nemesis is a bit of a stretch. The ancient scroll Monkey Fist stole suggested that they were two halves of a related power, but I don't think it was ever implied that they were naturally opposing forces in any way, only that Yono was a "dark power" and Han was "the weapon". Monkey Fist's grand plan was even to use them together, which would be difficult if they hated each other. Yono's only motivation was destruction in general, and destroying his summoner's enemies in particular. Notice that he shows no desire to destroy the school until after he first took Monkey Fist's hand, so I wouldn't be surprised if Yono's magic included a telepathic connection with his summoner (which would be useful in knowing exactly when his summoner is defeated). Beyond that, Hana never seems to actually dislike Yono (which is notable, both because she does attack Monkey Fist, and because with Ron as her brother she has plenty of reasons not to like monkeys). With Monkey Fist, Hana reacts with violence, but with Yono she simply greets him, then dodges all of his attacks until Monkey Fist is defeated. She never gives any sign that Yono is an enemy despite him attacking her, and Yono breaks off the attack the moment Monkey Fist is down and returns to his temple. But I don't think there are any genuinely bad feelings between Yono and Hana, as he lost all interest in fighting her then. So it would be more accurate to say that Yono's nemesis is determined by his summoner (and even then, Monkey Fist only wanted to possess Hana, not destroy her). If his summoner is defeated, he has no enemies, and in fact, no reason to stay around, either. - Dap00 23:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::First, it is good to have you here and contributing. Don't be shy about making changes, as long as there is canonical backing. ::For instance, the red shirt came from the image attached to the wiki article on the Yono that is under skills. An article that will be merged into this one and deleted soon. However, now that I think about it that image likely came from concept art. Therefore, we need to change the color to match what was shown. Something like this is obviously from the show if you just saw it. So, go ahead and change it. ::You have a good point about the relationship between Hana and Yono. You should write up what was shown in the episode in the relationship section under the Hana sub-heading. ::I am hesitant about posting the "telepathic" connection, but I think that there is some evidence to suggest that there is some form of intent being passed from Monkey Fist to the Yono, and you have some decent evidence to support it. Just make sure that you word it in a way that it is clear that this is a theory and what the supporting evidence is. Also, don't be upset if it ends up being moved to trivia or completely removed. If there is sufficient contention then it is not an accepted interpretation and the wiki needs to reflect that. ::In short, jump in and edit. If someone in the community doesn't agree with your edits then they will either edit them or post a concern regarding your changes. ::Also, make sure that you have read the Manual of Style. One thing that can result in a quick rollback is blatant violations of the MoS. ::Again, welcome and dive into editing. ::Mknopp (talk) 01:23, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Whut Mk said… ::::I'll add, stick as close to canon as possible, word statements to reflect what is seen more than what is thought, which yes, I tend to have a cornucopia of personal interpretations, deductions, and preferred head-fanons, so I understand somethings come from… ::::Also, and this is my own personal thing as a writer, please, please, please use parentheses as little as possible in the articles. Nearly everything which can be said in a parentheses can be done with other punctuations. MoS mainly supports its use for distinguishing meta data where terms may coincide, such as "Motor Ed" and "Motor Ed(Episode)". (yes, I added parenthetical "dark" to a quote in the Yono article, I felt the additional qualifier as an important distinction) ::::Show me whut y'got, I may invite you to the Haven (which can be continued on my own Talk page). ::::Love Robin (talk) 05:41, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the welcome, guys. I think I'll re-watch the episode one more time to be sure that I didn't overlook anything, because so much about Hana and Yono is iffy, and all the monkey-related prophecies tend to run together on me. Admittedly, I tend to use parentheses to separate speculation from canon, if only because I don't like when others fail to note the difference and it causes confusion. But there are other ways to do so, and I'll try to keep that in mind. And while I'm thinking about it: are there no other images of Yono here, or am I just looking in the wrong places? Already checked the image category for this episode. - Dap00 06:14, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::::This wiki is being revised where the main parts of the articles are written as an encyclopedic source which Kim herself could pick up and read, which also means most of it needs to be past tense, therefore speculative statements have to be pruned from the main areas and left with the Meta-info which all have specific spots. Such as Notes, Trivia, and Article Talk pages. :::::::Images will come as the wiki is revised, or you may upload your own (keep in mind fan-art can only be on your personal pages, not Articles. I use KPFanWorld caps; the front-end site is still being worked on, but the caps are still there. :::::::Love Robin (talk) 07:07, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Took a few hours, but I think I got everything. Probably too detailed, in fact, but I'm pretty sure everything that's theory is clearly that, and evidenced as much as is possible. Feel free to go after it with the red marker now. Oh, two things to note: there's a close up shot right after Monkey Fist's defeat where Yono's eyes are clearly green. And I couldn't really decide how to classify the connection to Hana as either friend or family, so I just gave that it's own heading under Relationships and listed theirs as her being his other half in the infobox. Which I admit could sound wrong-sick as Ron would say, but I welcome alternative interpretations. One last thing! I couldn't tell if Wade listed the location of the temple as Simia or Simian Canyon. - Dap00 10:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Not a bad job! Yes, it is rather detail laden, some of which would probably be better in the Episode page recap. Also, watch contractions, a no no except for direct quotes. Although a touch speculative, I personally have no objection to the idea of The Han and The Yono as Yin-Yang to each other. Though I think the section on Summoner should come before the two of them. :I think that you did an excellent job. Although, LR might be correct about some of the info being more appropriate for the episode page, it all did deal with Yono. So, I don't really have a problem with it being both places. :Mknopp (talk) 19:24, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Name or Description? There are some aspects of the Yono I'd like to examine at least here on Talk. First, is "Yono" a name, or Job? The episode uses it both ways, albeit at times by those not fully familiar with the reality. Such as in deciphering scrolls Yono appears to be an object. "The Destroyer" can be either a title or it can be a Job Description (Conan the Barbarian, Joe the Cop, Bozo the Clown), and "Yono" also not a name but part of the Job Description. In fact Yono himself talks of "the Yono" in a fashion beyond himself; "the dark path of the Yono", "find his destiny following the path of the Yono". Indeed, the being known as Yono seems to have much in common with a Djin or Demon. He has to be summoned, enters a pact, follows implicit orders, and as soon as possible finds his way clear. Although in this instance that opportunity was found by concluding the terms of the pact; the summoner was defeated and as a result appeared to have taken the place of the Yono. In fact, with both Djin and Demons, knowledge of their True Names grant power over them, so I can accept "Yono" was not The Destroyer's name. Personally, I'd hate to see Fiske awakened as arguably *he* could/should be the next Yono the Destroyer. (I actually have a fanfic which will soon reveal what happened to him). Another thing of note, Yono was able to call the temple to him. He was dug up in one location, and then at Yamanouchi he summoned it to again rise from the ground on that spot. One also has to wonder, if that is the temple's new resting spot, how DNAmy was able to retrieve the petrified Fiske from a spot surrounded by ninjas who should have been alert to safeguard that ground. Additionally, we have no clear idea where The Destroyer went. He disappeared in a flash, Fiske's mystic mark glowed and he too flashed, then the temple with its new Fiske hood ornament interred itself into the ground once again. Nothing says that Yono went back into the temple, nor that he was going to be with Fiske in any fashion. The Being Known as Yono could actually have been freed and maybe even stripped/freed of the powers he had access to as The Destroyer. Finally, I find it interesting that The Destroyer's power was the same color as that of the Jade Idols which instilled the MMP into Fiske and Ron, and yet the two times we saw Ron actually manifest his power, it was blue. As Ron was upset each time (check his expressions), one might conclude the blue is tainted while the yellow/amber is either Good, or more likely Neutral. (yes, I know about The Great Blue, but still) Love Robin (talk) 15:51, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :I was wondering the same thing. Especially since the original Yono article was placed under skill. Personally, I am of the opinion that Yono is a title applied to those being controlled/used for the purposes of the power behind Yono/Han. Ergo, Monkey Fist would be the next Yono until his "master" fails and becomes the next Yono. Although, that doesn't answer what happens to Monty after that. :Good observation and excellent conversation. :Mknopp (talk) 19:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Honestly, I never even considered that Yono was anything but a name before reading this. But only because of the way the prophecy eventually turned out: "The Han" turned out to simply be Han, so even when someone went to the trouble of stating "The Yono" as if it were an object instead of a being, I immediately connected it with Yono the being. And maybe that's an issue: evil people assuming that Hana and Yono are tools or objects to be used, even though they have their own personalities and interests to be considered. All these misleading nicknames, such as "The Weapon" seem to primarily, in my opinion, strip them of any humanity or individuality, and reduce them to what is most noticeable to those that would use them for evil: that they are masses of great, ancient power. Which is odd. Yono seems to thrive on that treatment, perhaps because he knows he'll get what's owed to him in the end. Hana, however, seems to thrive solely on being treated as a person. ::And I don't know if the situation could be reversed. Say, if Hana were tied to the temple, and Yono was placed with the Stoppable family. I can't really imagine it working out too well. Hana would likely destroy her own temple accidentally and get loose somehow. And because Yono seems immune to affection, I can only see him either terrorizing the Stoppables (and not in the cute way that Hana does, either), or being taken from them and used by one of Kim's many enemies. :I do have some theories about Monkey Fist after the Yono deal. The chant he recites to summon Yono seems to include something that sounds remarkably like "Awaken Servant Yono". If Yono or his successor is unable to escape that role until someone takes their place, that would definitely fit. As for how Amy might have gotten her hands on Fiske, I have some thoughts. She's clearly picked up on some of the mystic monkey connections if she knew enough to kidnap Master Sensei, so I can imagine that in her pursuit of Fiske, she would eventually come upon the same research that he did, since the museum does still have the scanned copy of the scroll he dusted. As for how she got past the ninjas, I have another theory: I don't think they would try to stop her. I'd like to think Sensei can sense a person's intent for good or ill. Despite her past crimes against the school, Amy's fixation on Fiske, while unusual, I think is ultimately harmless to the world at large. Especially if she's content to just leave him as stone, rather than try to make use of his Yono role. Maybe she took Fiske's rejection of her gorilla limbs as a sign and reverted to normal before approaching the school, which Sensei then took as a sign of her sincerity. What's the worst that could happen? If someone else were to summon Fiske, my guess is all they'd find is an empty temple. In that sense, at Amy's side might be the safest place for the Yono power, as she has no interest in using it to rule the world. After all, Sensei's solution with Hana was to place her with someone who was interested less in the power and more in the person, and for Fiske/Yono, that's Amy perfectly. That's purely best case scenario, though. Worst case is she eventually finds a way to free Fiske so they can be together. But by then Hana would be even more dangerous, and in all likelihood, Kim- and/or ninja-trained, so no worries there. - Dap00 20:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::One major and HUGE distinction between The Han and The Yono, is experience. The Yono is who-knows how old, and those who awaken him know what he is and can do. :::Hana is a child, and those she was given to for safe keeping unaware of what she was capable of doing. One of my major beefs in how S4 treated Ron include Sensei not telling him, well, *anything* about her until they were all nose-deep in it. Just to butt-monkey Ron with a "this is my way of telling you" joke. :::And even *then*, Hana did not fight. She did a few "wax on, wax off" page-turning motions, and then danced while music played. Dancing in the fashion she did at home, off the walls and ceiling. Even when she landed on Monty's face it was not a kick, she danced a few steps and moved on. :::Her victory was ''entirely ''happenstance and unintentional on her part. :::And let me also point out, we don't know that encounter is the sum total of her prophetic existance. Part of it, yes. The first, no doubt, but idea if she is ''destined ''to do more in her lifetime, no clue. Certainly in Big Bother she was already displaying her specialness to at least us the viewers. :::Love Robin (talk) 21:37, February 1, 2013 (UTC) :::